Petite histoire conté par sieur Malfoy
by Minerve
Summary: Severus et Harry font des missions pour l'ordre, Draco habite chez Severus et Dumbledore veut tuer severus et Harry pour leur bonheur. Ca a l'air compliqué mais c'est simple. Venez lire. ATENTION:IL S'AGIT D'UN SLASH


**_Petite histoire contée par sieur Malfoy._**

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Tout est à l'anglaise, vous devez la connaître. Non ? Et bien tant pis pour vous, vous ratez de belles choses, mdr.

Note : La deuxième fic qui m'empêche de continuer les autres. Maintenant, je vais pouvoir m'y remettre.

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Bonjour, mes lecteurs adorés. Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? Bien, tout le monde est OK. Allons-y._

_Je vais vous raconter, non pas une histoire sanguinolente, ni une histoire tragique, ni une histoire où le héros principal risque sa vie pour la douce princesse. Non, je ne le veux pas aujourd'hui. Désolé à ceux qui le voulaient, je continue pour les autres._

_Je vais vous conter une partie de vie de deux personnes qui me sont chers. (Au cas où des ptits nouveaux se seraient perdus, la sortie est la grande porte à gauche ; prenez-la si vous êtes homophobe !). Ces deux personnes sont mon parrain, le célèbre professeur de potion de Poudlard, Severus Snape et mon ami-sauveur, Harry Potter._

_Comment ces deux-là qui se sont hais au premier regard peuvent être ensemble ? Comment Harry Potter a bien pu devenir mon ami ? Je vais vous le dire maintenant._

_Tout a commencé par la faute de mon père, pour une fois qu'il a fait quelque chose de bien , qui a voulu que je me joigne au club très sélect de lécheur-de-botte du plus grand crétin que la terre ait porté. Enfin, j'ai de la fierté, mal placé aux dires de certains, et j'ai donc refusé de partir de mon confort miteux de Poudlard, c'est peut-être un château mais aucune fenêtre n'est vitrée et je peux confirmer que dans les cachots en hiver, il fait très très très frais, pour prendre la route menant à Azkaban, là-bas, il fait glacial toute l'année, cela sent mauvais et la nourriture n'est guère délicieuse. Certains diront que j'ai refusé car je suis trop peureux pour me battre avec les « grands », je leur ferais simplement remarquer que lorsque votre refus de vous battre pour les convictions de votre père peut entraîner une mort lente et douloureuse, un peureux aurait tendance à faire ce qu'on lui dit. Je ne suis pas peureux… juste intelligent. Je savais que Harry avait de plus en plus de pouvoir et donc qu'il allait vaincre tout l'autre camps._

_Aurais-je suivi mon père si Harry n'avait pas eu un tel talent ? Non, sûrement pas. J'avais fait la promesse de toujours réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose. La réflexion m'aurait prouvé que cette destinée n'était pas mienne. _

_Enfin, soit, j'avais refusé d'être esclave et par ce fait même, j'avais perdu mon nom, ma fortune et ma chambre. Tout ce qu'il me restait été mon enseignement, mon balai et ma baguette. J'allai donc voir la seule personne qui pouvait me comprendre, mon parrain._

_Je pris mon balai après avoir mis quelques affaires dans un sac et partis en direction de Poudlard. Arrivé là-bas, je me dirigeai tout de suite vers ses appartements… Malheureusement, personne ne me répondit. J'attendis une heure, deux heures. En dernier recours, je me décidai de monter voir Dumbledore. Mais même en vacances, le professeur Dumbledore mettait un mot de passe pour pénétrer dans son bureau. Il va de soi que je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce mot. Comment faire sinon attendre que quelqu'un y rentre ou y sorte? Après un petit temps, j'entendis une personne qui était en train de maudire Dumbledore et ses « plans foireux » dixit cette personne. Toujours heureux d'entendre la vérité, je me dirigeai vers cette voix. Je vis, au fond du couloir, Potter qui se dirigeait rapidement vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Lorsqu'il fut à quelques mètres de moi, je constatai qu'il avait du sang sur son visage et qu'une longue coupure ornait son torse. Il avait beau perdre son sang, il ne s'arrêtait pas pour autant de râler contre le professeur Dumbledore. Je lui proposais mon aide pour aller là où il voulait. Etonnement, il accepta sans hésitation, je le ramenai vers l'endroit où je me tenais quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme il connaissait le mot de passe, nous sommes entrés directement. A peine avais-je ouvert la porte que le professeur Dumbledore nous submergea de questions._

_-Voyons Albus, dit mon parrain, laissez-les parler. Moi, je ne m'étonne pas que Potter soit couvert de sang, je m'étonne plus de la présence de monsieur Malfoy._

_Je leur expliquai ma présence en quelques mots et Harry remercia mon parrain d'avoir voulu empêcher le massacre mais qu'il faudrait, la prochaine fois, prendre les mesures les plus sévères. Ensuite, il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il soit aussi amoché (Un combat contre un dragon, si j'avais tout compris). Il parla sans retenue de sa mission devant moi (de toute façon, pour le peu que je comprenais !) qui venait d'arriver. Moi qui aurait pu être un espion. Je me suis senti en confiance avec eux. ENFIN, on m'acceptait. Dur à expliquer et dur à comprendre quand on a jamais été accepté que grâce à son nom. Il avait accepté Draco alors qu'il avait rejeté Malfoy. _

_Sa promesse, à la fin de sa description, me laissa cloué sur place._

_-Professeur, dit-il, vous ne vouliez pas que je tue Voldemort ? Alors arrêtez de m'envoyer convaincre des dragons, je maîtrise les serpents mais les dragons, je les vaincs. Point barre. Les dragons pour Charlie, les serpents pour bibi. Le prochain dragon qui fonce sur moi pour me brûler, je promets de vous envoyer un anaconda._

_Mon parrain, contrairement à moi, ricana sûrement plus du visage de Dumbledore que des dires de Harry. En tout cas, il y avait un truc entre eux. Une chose est sûr, ils s'appréciaient plus qu'avant. Vous allez dire que ce n'est pas très dur de mieux s'entendre qu'avant._

_Rapidement, mon parrain nous entraîna pour nous reposer. Il nous emmena dans ses appartements. Bizarrement, je n'en fus pas trop surpris. Je sentais quelque chose entre eux. Ils parlaient des dangers des missions de Dumbledore. Il semblerait que ce n'était pas la première fois que Harry revenait amoché d'une mission car il alla directement dans la chambre de mon parrain. _

_Ce dernier me regarda et il me demanda si je pouvais retirer le T-shirt de Harry. Je rentrai dans la chambre et j'aidai Harry à s'installer sur le lit. Severus arriva avec diverses choses. Il me donna un gant de toilette pour que je nettoie le visage de Harry pour qu'il puisse voir si Harry était blessé. Je lui demandai pourquoi Madame Pomfresh ne s'occupait pas de Harry. Sa seule réponse fut de me dire qu'elle était en vacances et qu'ils savaient parfaitement se soigner mutuellement. Nous avons fini de le nettoyer, il n'avait qu'une entaille à l'arcade sourcilière, source de beaucoup du sang répandu. Après une potion de guérison, l'entaille avait disparu. Par contre, celle du torse résistait aux potions de Severus. Je vis à son air préoccupé que ce n'était pas normal._

_-Une griffe, Potter, je t'ai dis de toujours les éviter. Voyons si l'autre est guérie._

_Il retira le pantalon de Harry et je constatai qu'une autre coupure recouvrait une de ses cuisses. Il mit une autre potion sur celle-ci et il commença à parler._

_-Tu vois, Draco, tu te demandes pourquoi on ne va pas voir madame Pomfresh. Dès fois, on rentre de mission en sang ou pire. Harry et moi avons toujours les missions les plus dangereuses, on ne veut pas que les autres soient effrayés par ce qu'on fait. Depuis quelques temps, on se fait confiance. Tu vois cette griffe, il l'a depuis trois semaines, rien ne fait pour la guérir. J'ai tout fait, je ne trouve pas. Je fais les potions aux plus haut taux curatif, elle s'atténue mais ce n'est pas gagné. Bon, maintenant, Draco, vient. Harry doit se reposer. _

_Après l'avoir couvert, Severus se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Nous étions dans le salon et on parla de ma décision, des mes possibilité pour rester vivant._

_J'étais heureux d'avoir été accueilli par lui. Lui, s'il me disait « je te comprends », je n'aurais pas l'impression qu'il dit cela juste pour me consoler._

_Les journées passaient calmement, Harry restait le plus souvent allongé à lire un livre. _

_J'allai le voir pendant que Severus était parti chercher à manger._

_-Ca va ? Tu as mal quelque part, demandais-je ce jour là._

_-Je vais bien, me répondit-il, j'ai pas trop mal à condition de ne pas mettre quelque chose sur ma plaie._

_Je constat seulement maintenant qu'il était qu'en pantalon et que la griffe diminuait d'intensité par rapport au début._

_Lorsque parrain revient, Harry se leva pour aller manger, il avait du mal à marcher. Parrain fixait constamment le torse de Harry, plus exactement sa blessure. Il ne paraissait pas préoccupé mais je le connaissais assez pour savoir que ce n'était qu'une façade. Le repas se passa correctement mais parrain était attentif au moindre mouvement de Harry._

_A la fin du repas, Severus claqua des doigts et de magnifiques glaces apparurent devant nous._

_-Oh, ma glace préférée, c'est gentil, dit Harry._

_-Je sais, je suis un amour… Quand tu auras fini, tu viendras au salon. Tu ne vas pas rester tout le temps au lit._

_Jamais, je n'aurais cru entendre une conversation comme cela entre Severus Snape et Harry Potter. Cela semblait surréaliste…mais je n'étais pas encore à la fin de mes surprises._

_Comme prévu, à la fin du repas, Harry alla au salon avec nous, il s'allongea sur le divan et parrain lui étala de la crème. Si on ne savait pas que Harry était blessé, on aurait pu croire qu'il recevait les caresses de son amoureux._

_-Sev, c'est un vrai délice ce que tu me fais, gémit-il._

_Parrain venait de rougir mais il continua tout de même à caresser tout le torse de Harry. Ses mains suivaient les pecto et les abdos. Puis il remontait, il redescendait et Harry lui disait de continuer. Il s'arrêta net au moment où Harry commença à avoir mal._

_Le son, sans les images, était assez perturbant. On aurait réellement cru qu'ils étaient en train de faire l'amour._

_C'est ce jour-là que je découvris réellement le caractère de Harry. Avant, il était tout le temps dans la chambre de parrain mais ici, Harry me parla. On apprit à se connaître._

_Je parlai encore et encore. Ce jour-là, je leur dis des choses que je n'avais jamais dit à personne._

_Je ne sais plus pourquoi mais je sentais des larmes sur mon visage. Au moment où la cinquième larme atteignait mes lèvres, Harry dit à Severus qu'il avait mal au bras. Parrain alla lui chercher une potion. Juste après son départ, Harry se leva et il vint me prendre dans ses bras._

_JAMAIS quelqu'un ne m'avais fait cela… en même temps, personne n'osait venir près de moi quand ils me connaissaient bien. Il ne me parla pas, il me prit juste dans ses bras et cela me fit un bien fou._

_Vous savez quand pendant près de 17ans personne ne vous a prit dans ses bras, il y a une drôle de chaleur qui se repend dans votre être. Je n'avais jamais connu cela mais je n'avais plus envie de pleurer._

_Parrain revint avec une potion, il nous fit sursauter lorsqu'il claqua la porte._

_-Harry, tu connais un anaconda pour moi ?_

_Harry se redressa avec un regard furieux._

_-Tiens les amulettes des Snape et des Potter, j'espère que cela te suffira aussi. Dans cinq jours, j'envoie les secours._

_Parrain partit quelque temps plus tard après m'avoir montré toutes les potions que Harry pourrait avoir besoin._

_Pendant ces quelques jours, Harry et moi devinrent proches. On quittait rarement les appartements. _

_Je trouvais que Harry avait sa place ici, plus que moi en tout cas. Il sait la place de tous les objets, il a même une armoire dans la chambre de parrain. Bon, je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il n'habitait pas dans la chambre d'ami. Bon, je l'utilisais en ce moment mais il pourrait être là en temps normal._

_Quatre jours après le départ de Severus, Harry commençait à être sur les nerfs. Je ne savais pas où il était parti mais Harry, lui, semblait le savoir. Pour une fois, je le voyais tout le temps occupé. Il était prêt pour le retour de Severus._

_Les potions de guérison étaient au bord du lit. Tout était là… sauf Severus._

_Les heures passaient lentement, Harry avait à peine mangé. Je voyais le stress montait._

_Je me décidai à lui poser LA question qui me tourmentait depuis que j'étais là._

_-Il y a quoi entre vous ? Vous êtes ensemble ou quoi ?_

_-C'est pas simple. On est bien ensemble mais… je ne sais pas trop réellement ce qu'il y a. Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?_

_-Tu dors avec lui, vous plaisantez ensemble, tu connais l'appart par cœur. Donc je me dis que tu dois être ici assez souvent._

_-En effet, je suis souvent ici. En fait, ne le dis à personne, je fais des missions depuis le début de la sixième. Tu imagines que je ne peux pas revenir au dortoir comme cela. Il me faut des soins mais il me faut aussi un endroit où je puisse dormir en paix. Il m'a accueilli après ma troisième mission, il avait été déposé des potions, ne trouvant pas madame Pomfresh, il a regardé et il m'a trouvé. Il parait que les draps étaient rouges à force d'absorber mon sang. Il a eu l'accord de m'héberger. Et si je dors avec lui, c'est juste pour plus de facilité Quand on doit être soigné, il vaut mieux ne pas être trop loin l'un de l'autre._

_Fréquemment, Harry regardait l'heure. Au fur et à mesure que l'heure passait, son pied tapait nerveusement sur le sol. Je le voyais s'énerver de plus en plus._

_Tout d'un coup, un flash rouge apparut dans la pièce. Harry sauta et quelque instant plus tard, parrain se trouva sur son lit. Harry m'entraîna dans son sillage. Parrain était inconscient ce qui me semblait pas inquiété Harry. Il semblait même rassuré de le voir. Parrain ne semblait pas trop amoché, il avait juste une petit griffe sur la joue. Je me permis un léger sourire en pensant qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour si peu._

_-Détrompe-toi, me dit Harry, ce n'est pas si simple que cela parait._

_En disant cela, il jeta un sort pour enlever les vêtements, parrain avait énormément de coupures sur son corps. Harry me prit la main et il me dit de ne pas trop sursauter. Je me demandai ce qu'il voulait dire mais je le compris aussitôt lorsque, après avoir dit un autre sort, toutes les coupures se rouvrirent._

_Calmement, comme parrain auparavant, Harry passa la crème sur les coupures. Je commençai à me demander pourquoi mon parrain, les yeux suppliant Harry, mordait de toutes ses forces sa lèvre inférieure._

_-Le sort de silence est mis, dit Harry tout en continuant à mettre la crème._

_Parrain, à cet accord sous-entendu de Harry, cria et pleura. Harry se pencha aussitôt et posa ses lèvres sur celle de parrain. Encore une fois, la situation était ambiguë mais cette fois, le son et l'image étaient particuliers._

_Harry embrassait parrain tout en lui caressant le ventre et il descendait de plus en plus._

_Moi, je me sentais encore une fois de trop. Au moment où j'allais partir, Harry décolla ses lèvres et il me dit de l'aider et de mettre la potion sur les jambes._

_Parrain suppliait Harry de l'aider et Harry ne pouvait rien faire à part mettre de la crème… ce qui l'énervait encore plus._

_Finalement, après plus ou moins une heure, toutes les plaies étaient refermées. Une potion de sommeil plus tard, je souhaitai bonne nuit à Harry._

_Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillai, ils étaient encore en train de dormir. Ils étaient adorables. Parrain dormait, la tête sur l'épaule de Harry et Harry avait passé son bras autour du torse de parrain. On aurait dit un vrai couple d'amoureux. Difficile à croire que la coupure le long du torse de Harry l'empêchait en temps normal de bouger facilement alors que le bras de Severus était en parti dessus. Les yeux de Harry papillonnèrent et il eu un sourire ému en voyant leur position puis il rougit en remarquant ma présence._

_-Il va mieux, m'affirma-t-il. Tu peux demander aux elfes de nous apporter le petit déjeuner._

_Je sortis les laissant seul pour qu'il puisse réveiller parrain en douceur. Je suis sûr que s'ils dorment ensemble c'est aussi pour se rassurer parce qu'ils auraient pu rajouter un lit supplémentaire. Je voudrais bien les voir concrétiser leur amour qu'ils ont l'un pour l'autre. Je le sens qu'ils s'aiment mais aucun ne veux se l'avouer. _

_Le petit déjeuner arriva et j'allai demander à Harry où ils vont déjeuner. Je trouvai la tête de parrain dans le cou de Harry qui effectuait sur son dos des savantes caresses._

_C'était décidé, j'allai les mettre ensemble… Comment ? Ca, je ne le savais pas encore mais un serpentard qui plus est un Malfoy arrive toujours à ses fins._

_Les jours d'après se passèrent bien, Harry était toujours aux côtés de parrain, pour lui mettre de la crème, l'aider à se déplacer ou juste le prendre dans ses bras. Parrain ne s'en plaignait pas bien au contraire, il cherchait la présence de Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry le calmait, je me demandais comment il supportait lorsque Harry était en mission._

_Parrain allait mieux mais dès que je le voyais Harry était juste à côté de lui et leurs mains s'effleuraient._

_Dumbledore m'appela et il me demanda avec le plus grand sérieux :_

_-Sont-ils ensemble ou dois-je encore envoyer Harry voir des dragons ?_

_Je restai sous le choc. Ainsi, Dumbledore voulait aussi les caser._

_-Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble mais je crois qu'après la mission de Harry les choses devraient aller plus vites._

_-Parfait, demain, je préviendrai Harry de son départ. Raconte moi des choses sur eux._

_Et je lui dis tout ce que j'avais vu. Il était ravi._

_Le lendemain, parrain était plus qu'énervé, c'était une boule de nerf sur pattes. En temps normal, ils avaient encore quelques jours ensemble. Là, Dumbledore les avait surpris._

_Pendant l'absence de Harry, j'interrogeai parrain sur lui, sur leur vie ensemble. Bizarrement, il ne remarqua pas que j'employais des termes pour les couples, il était tellement nerveux. _

_Une seule question le fit sursauter._

_-Pourquoi tu ne lui avoues pas que tu l'aimes ?_

_Aucune réponse… Juste un bégaiement, pour un Snape ce n'est pas très sérieux._

_-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne l'aimes pas… ou qu'il ne t'aime pas. C'est limite si vous ne crevez pas quand l'autre n'est pas là. Vous faites super attention au confort de l'autre._

_-On ne crève pas quand l'autre n'est pas là, répliqua-t-il automatiquement, tu exagères._

_Je laissai le silence se répandre dans la pièce. _

_-Tu as peut-être raison, me dit parrain. Je l'aime plus qu'un ami. Mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire. Je suis tellement…_

_Un flash rouge suivi de deux flashs blancs puis d'un flash vert. Le visage de Severus se décomposait au fur et à mesure._

_-Merde, Harry, cria parrain en se précipitant vers sa chambre._

_Harry était mal en point. Il saignait abondamment, il avait son bras et sa jambe cassés et son teint était blanc._

_Je suivi les instructions en osant presque pas touché Harry de peur de lui faire mal. On le soignait mais il ne se réveillait toujours pas. On était inquiet pour lui. J'allai me coucher. Le lendemain, je trouvai parrain dans la même position que la veille, sa tête posait sur son bras, assis sur une chaise, il attendait un signe de vie de Harry autre que sa respiration. On mangea en le surveillant. Enfin, je mangeai et parrain prit un petit bout de pain, seulement._

_Un jour plus tard, toujours pas de réveil pour Harry… ni de sommeil pour parrain. Il veillait sur Harry tout le temps. Quand j'étais avec eux, j'entendais parrain dire en une litanie :_

_-Harry, je t'en pris, reste, j'ai besoin de toi. Reste je t'aime, je ne supporterais pas si tu mourais._

_Parrain, tout en disant cela, prenait la main de Harry et j'entendais qu'il commençait à pleurer. Je le laissai seul, prétextant devoir parler au professeur Dumbledore._

_J'espérais que Harry entendrait ce que Severus disait car sinon, il ne voudrait pas le répéter._

_Quand je reviens dans l'appart, je trouvai Harry dans les bras de parrain dans le divan, ils regardaient le feu._

_J'étais heureux de voir Harry réveillé mais encore plus qu'en j'entendis leur conversation._

_-Tu sais Harry, dit parrain, je… je ne veux pas que tu me quittes. J'aimerais qu'on puisse mieux se connaître… Je t'…_

_Harry qui s'était un peu redressé l'empêcha de finir la phrase en l'embrassant. J'étais enchanté._

_A la fin de leur baiser, Harry me remercia de lui avoir ouvert les yeux… Il avait finalement remarqué ma présence._

_Pendant toute l'année, je venais prendre soin de celui parti en mission et je réconfortais celui qui restait._

_Leur relation était forte… Mais personne ne le savait._

_Le 20juin 1997, Harry tua Voldemort après que celui-ci ait envoyé un sort de doloris à parrain._

_Et aujourd'hui, le 18octobre1997, ils vont se marier._

_Tous mes vœux de bonheur vous accompagnent, Harry et Severus (bientôt) Potter-Snape._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Draco Malfoy._

-

-

-

-Pourquoi papa ne nous a jamais parlé de cela, demanda une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit son jeune frère. Si on lui demandait.

Et les deux petits coururent rejoindre leurs parents.

-Eh, Magalie, calme toi. Tu as failli faire tomber ton père. Vous avez quoi, mes petits cœurs dans vos mains ?

-Un article de oncle Draco sur vous deux, répondis le petit garçon avec le même sourire que son père.

Harry prit l'article et un sourire effleura son visage, pendant que quelques larmes d'émotion revenaient sur le bord de ses yeux.

-Vous l'avez trouvé où ? demanda Severus avec un regard noir, énervé parce que son mari pleurait. Magalie ? Quentin ?

Les deux enfants baissèrent la tête ne surprenant pas le sourire des deux époux.

Harry les prit dans ses bras et leur donna des gros bisous sur la joue puis il alla s'asseoir sur les genoux de son mari.

Ils formaient une famille parfaitement unie. Draco, entre deux reportages, aimait venir se ressourcer avec eux.

-

-

-

-

-

Alors, vous avez aimé ?détesté ? Faites moi part de vos remarques, je suis sûr qu'elles seront constructive.


End file.
